everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Aleksandra Brankovich
Aleksandra Brankovich is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the successor of Dame Gothel from the German fairy tale Rapunzel collected by the Brother's Grimm. At the time of the Rebel Movement, Aleksandra is attending her Legacy Year and currently rooms with Gretchen Armbruster. Completely against her destiny and not wanting anything to do with legacy, destiny, or anything of that matter, Aleksandra sides with the Rebels. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence TBA Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Classic Year TBA After Attending Ever After High Characteristics Personality & Traits * Since being abandoned, Aleksandra developed a harsh, negative, and cold outlook on life. ** Doesn't care what people think of her, even if it's not the best at times. * Her attitude has only changed slightly thanks to Dijana Brankovich, who has taken her in. Physical Appearance Aleksandra is a tall, and beautiful teenager of Serbian descent. She has long purple-blue-hair, with lighter streaks, and bangs she keeps brushed to the side, with dark red eyes. She wears a black cord with a red orb attached to it, around her neck. The orb is what helps her control her magic powers which have been unstable since she was abandoned. Dijana gave it to her when she took her in. As a child, her hair was a rich, black color, but at the age of 10, she cast a spell permanently changing her hair color. Hobbies & Interests TBA Powers & Abilities Not exactly a sorceress or magician (as she calls herself), Aleksandra is able to use magic to her command * Magic: Aleksandra has the power to use magic allowing her to use magical forces to varying degrees. ** Dark magic: Aleksandra excels in the usage of dark magic, having studied it since he was a child and practicing it as well. Between the two forms of magic, he uses his dark magic a lot more. ** Spellcasting: As a being of magic, Aleksandra is capable of casting and creating various spells. *** Appearance spell: When she was ten, Aleksandra was able to cast a spell that permanently changed her hair color from blake to its current color, indigo-blue. ** Curse inducement: As a user of dark magic, Aleksandra is able to cast curses of varying degrees. **'Telekinesis:' Aleksandra can manipulate objects/matter with her mind. Fairy Tale - Rapunzel How the Story Goes :Main article: Rapunzel How Does Aleksandra Come Into It? With Dame Gothel not having any known children, the legacy of her role left unknown. The Storybook of Legends was consulted and it declared magic being, Aleksandra as the new Dame Gothel. Opinions on Destiny TBA Relationships Family Guardian - Dijana Brankovich Mother - Unnamed Friends Acquaintances Enemies Poppy and Holly O'Hair Aleksandra doesn't per se hate the O'Hair Twins but finds them a bit annoying at times. Pets Romance ?? - Wolfthorn Wayra Education Class-ics Schedule Hextracurricular Activities Quotes Trivia * Her name is Aleksandra Brankovich. ** The name Aleksandra is of Serbian origin. It is Serbian variation of "Alexandra". ** The surname ''Brankovic''h is of Serbian origin. It is the alternate transcription of Serbian Бранковић (Branković). * Aleksandra does not like nicknames in the slightest, the last person to call her "Alek", ended up with a curse in the face. * Her concept design can be found here. * Aleksandra's magic aura is dark, indigo-blue-to-black. Notes * Aleksandra was originally going to be named "Arcadia" and be from Greek, but it was later changed due to the already large amount of OCs from Greek. * The idea to continue the pun theme with characters was considered, but no pun name sounded good. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Rapunzel Category:Serbian